


Backstage Pass

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Idol!Ai, M/M, Smut, idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appreciate Ai Week- Idol!Ai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage Pass

The crowd was electric. The boy on staged hyped up the thousands of concert-goers with his sweet melodies. His sultry voice and movements in his skirt enticed many of the men in the audience. One in particular,Rin Matsuoka,nervously clutched the plastic card attached to his necklace. He was Nitori's biggest fan,and biggest crush,and was lucky enough to win a backstage pass. To think he was going to meet THE Aiichiro Nitori,in person,talk to him,shake his small,delicate hand. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Thank you everyone!" Nitori signed off to the audience. His concert was coming to a close. With a few cute winks and kisses to everyone,he walked off. Rin was then escorted backstage by a few suited men. He was checked for weapons and told,not,and I mean not,to hurt Ai. Rin assured them that he would never dream of it.

He entered a room with Ai's name in a star on the door. Rin nervously stepped forward. Ai was there,sitting in front of a desk with a bunch of mirrors and lights.

"Hello there!" AI greeted.

Rin gulped.

"Well come on! Don't just stand there! Make yourself comfortable darling!" Ai grabbed Rin's hand and led him to the soft couch. Rin could feel Ai's hands burning into his own. He would never wash it again,he thought.

"Would you like a drink?" Ai continued,as he grabbed a can of Pocket Sweat from his mini-fridge,and tossed it too Rin. 

Rin clumsily caught it and managed to squeak out a "Th..thank you."

"You're welcome darling!" Ai plopped down on the couch next to Rin,too close for his comfort.

"So,you got a girlfriend,cutie?" 

"C-cutie?" Rin stammered. Did he hear right? Was Aiichiro Nitori calling him CUTE?

Ai laughed. "You heard me."

"U-um well no..."

"That's a shame. I bet you're a real catch!" Ai slithered closer to Rin,placing a hand on Rin's thigh.

"What did you think of my concert?" Ai asked with a sultry tone.

"I-I loved it...I love everything you do Ai! I'm...you're biggest fan.."

"Aren't you sweet!" Ai giggled. He slid even closer to Rin until his soft breath was against Rin's ear. 

"Would you like a special kiss from Aiichiro Nitori?"

"A..kiss!?" Rin jumped. 

Ai lowly laugh and bit his lip as he lowered down in front of Rin onto his knees.

"Wait..what are you doing?"

Ai unzipped Rin's pants,pulling out his half-erect manhood. Ai gasped at it's length.

"What's it look like? I'm going to suck this big cock of yours,sweetie!"

Rin couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a dream. Here was the lovable,innocent idol Nitori acting like..this!

"Wh..why are you doing this? I mean I don't mind but...I thought..."

Ai laughed once more. "I'm just having a little fun is all! Being an idol is very hard work. I never get to just be myself! Plus,you're very handsome!" He placed a kiss onto Rin's cock. 

So this was the real Ai?,Rin thought to himself. Unfortunately Rin had no time to think before Ai's tongue made it's way into his foreskin,swirling around the sensitive head of his cock. He started to leak pre-cum and grab onto the couch to hold himself steady.

"You have a wonderful taste!" Ai said as he lowered himself even further onto Rin's cock. Lewd sucking noises and the sound of Ai's muffled moans started to fill the dressing room. Rin groaned as Ai took him deeper and deeper. Rin nervously grabbed Ai's head for support,unknowingly pushing him to the base. Ai worked his tongue on Rin's shaft like it was candy. He looked up at Rin,who had a desperate look on his face,and coyly winked at him.

Rin couldn't take anymore. His favorite idol boy was deep throating his cock like he always wanted. Ai's hot,wet mouth felt like heaven.

"Ai...I'm"

Ai released Rin with a pop."You about to cum baby? Let me swallow it for you sweetheart." Ai returned to Rin's length.

Rin did exactly as he was asked and unloaded his warm seed into the idol's mouth. Ai greedily swallowed it with a loud gulp.

"Ah..that was good!" Ai said dreamily.

After putting his spent cock back into his pants,Rin relaxed into the couch. Ai sat back next to him and asked "So,you wanna play some video games?"

Rin wondered how he could act so casually after that. "Um..sure." They played for a while,laughing and talking,and it was like they were good friends. They stayed that way until Rin's time was up. Before Rin was escorted out the dressing room,Ai placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Call me sometime okay cutie?"

It was the best day Rin ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> the suckington


End file.
